


Shared Grief

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, Mandalorian Culture, Not Really Character Death, Original Character(s), Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: A clan shares everything, even grief.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Shared Grief

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a way to write out my headcanons on Mandalorian grief, featuring Dral, Tracyn's parent. 
> 
> ~~Tracyn isn't really dead, just on Kamino after faking her death~~

The scream of raw grief rises with the dawning sun.

Whispered news follows - the name of the lost child, her parents, her deeds, in a chorus of remembrance. A handful of others join Dral, holding them and echoing their screams of pain and mourning, all of them sharing for the moment the pain of a parent whose child is far away from them now, marching with their ancestors. 

_ Buy'ce olar, kar'ta ogir _ , but the armor is off now, and this is an unspeakable grief. They scream until their voice gives out, and the others continue the cries, giving voice to the loss. There are preparations being made for a remembrance, a cairn for a body that isn’t there, the clan coming together to share the burden of grief and to release Tracyn to her ancestors in the way they always have.

The forge is silent and dark. There is no armor to be reforged and added to their own, nothing but an identichip handed over with a gruff apology. Tomorrow, they will find the last of Tracyn’s first set of armor and use it to create a new kar’ta beskar, to keep a part of her with them. 

For Mandalorians, death is an old, familiar friend. They’re warriors, it waits for them in every battle, every hunt, and it isn’t feared. Dral, like any other Mandalorian, meets grief with the same unashamed openness that they meet everything in life - it is known, it is felt, and it is carried with them, but they don’t carry it alone. The clan carries it with them, sharing the burden and lessening it by facing it together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very very tired, so I hope this made sense to everyone else!


End file.
